1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is related to vehicle sale information displays or commonly known as Window-Stickers and buyer's guide.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Generally known methods of displaying specific vehicle information to the consumer all involve paper based methods and products. Indeed, Paper-based Vehicle Documents have been the standard information display mechanism at the product for decades. Aside from the dealer's Web site, automobile publications, targeted general advertisements, or manufacturer and dealer television spots and brochures, the window sticker and hang tag are the only other means of presenting specific vehicle information to the buyer.
The ability to electronically change information has been around for many years. Examples of these can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 6,894,615 and 5,929,770, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. However, these prior art fail to address the need to provide a wireless electronic window sticker to replace paper based window sticker products.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The invention may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present invention may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate them.